The More Things Change The More They Stay The Same
by laditrump2004
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Basically L, M, and G are in high school. L dumps G, but realizes she has made a mistake. but is it to late, has G finally moved on! please r/r. give me good critiques please!
1. Default Chapter

Hi guys! This is my first fanfic so please give me positive but critical reviews! Thanks for reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anyone from Lizzie McGuire. I hope this is enough!  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
Lizzie could not believe it. It was the first day of her sophomore year. Everything was going to be great, even though she and Gordo had an up and down summer. Lizzie starts to think about the way the summer ended with Gordo. A sad look comes across her face.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Get over it girl, it's a new beginning! REMEMBER!  
  
Lizzie thinks to herself. It is a new beginning. It's a brand new year, I have a killer wardrobe, and the best thing is that Miranda is back. I have missed Miranda so much. It was hard trying to talk to Gordo knowing how much he hates girl talk! But all this is over now because Miranda is coming back home. Hopefully she'll like Hillridge High School.  
  
"Lizzie get out of bed! It's the first day back to school!" Jo McGuire screams.  
  
"O. k. mom!" yells Lizzie.  
  
Down At Breakfast  
  
"Lizzie you barely touched any of your food." Sam McGuire says.  
  
"I always told you that Lizzie was a lame alien from planet Lame" says Matt.  
  
"Matt stop messing with your sister" says Jo.  
  
"What's wrong honey." says Sam.  
  
"Nothings wrong dad, I'm just so excited about school today. You know Miranda is back home, and our first meeting together is going to be at school!" says Lizzie.  
  
"Oh, that's right the Sanchez's came home from Mexico City yesterday" says Jo.  
  
"Yes and we all agreed that myself, Miranda, and Gordo would meet at school for our best friends reunion" says Lizzie.  
  
"You and Gordo are speaking again after all that went down this summer" Sam says.  
  
"Sam be nice!" Jo says, while hitting Sam.  
  
"Why? Lizzie was not nice to Gordo this summer" says Matt.  
  
"Look you little twirp, I though I told you to mind your own business" says Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie chill! Matt go finish getting ready for school!" says Sam.  
  
"Yes dad" says Matt.  
  
"Lizzie are you sure you're just excited about Miranda coming home or are you nervous about seeing Gordo since you broke up" Jo says.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Why does she do this! How come she can see through everything I do or feel. Is she psychic?  
  
"Mom me and Gordo agreed to give each other space after the break-up. When we found out Miranda was coming home we put all the boyfriend and girlfriend stuff aside and chose to be best friends for ourselves and Miranda" says Lizzie.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Or in this case x girlfriend and x boyfriend.  
  
"Mom everything is cool. I am cool. Gordo is cool. And I know Miranda will be cool" says Lizzie.  
  
"O.K. Lizzie, I just want you to be happy" says Jo.  
  
"Me too honey" says Sam.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Why can't parents believe you when you're telling the truth!  
  
"Mom and Dad for the last time I am cool" says Lizzie.  
  
"O.K. Lizzie! Have a great day at school!" says Jo.  
  
"I will. I can't wait to see Miranda" says Lizzie. 


	2. chapter 2

At Hillridge High School  
  
Lizzie was standing by her locker waiting for Miranda and Gordo.  
  
LIZZIE'S POV  
  
Everything was the same, but yet it was different. I mean don't get me wrong I was excited about seeing Miranda, but I also had to see Gordo, which is going to be really hard. My mom was right, ever since the break- up, me and Gordo have been avoiding each other like a criminal and the FBI.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"So you're just going to break-up with me because you think we are better as friends then boyfriend and girlfriend" yells Gordo.  
  
"Gordo, it's not the way it seems. I just think ever since we've been together we've grow apart. I miss our friendship" I said, clearly crying all over myself.  
  
By this time Gordo was screaming at the top of his lungs also trying not to cry.  
  
"That's why you've been avoiding me. Every time I come near you, you move away, like I'm a disease. For the past 3 weeks all I wanted was for my girl to talk to me and be with me, but the whole time you were contemplating breaking up with me" Gordo said.  
  
"Gordo I was confused, I didn't know how to express my feelings without hurting you!" I said.  
  
"Hurting me! I can't believe this. You were afraid of hurting me! My heart is breaking in a thousand pieces right now!" yelled Gordo.  
  
"I don't know what to say. Gordo I know it hurts but in my heart I know this is the right decision. I still want to be friends" I said.  
  
"Friends!!!! I don't want to be friends. I don't even want to even know you right now. Elizabeth McGuire just stay away from me!" Gordo yelled at me.  
  
And with that Gordo just walked away.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Ever since then Gordo and I have not even spoken a word to each other.  
  
Animated Lizzie: I know your thinking how did Gordo and I agree to meet Miranda at school!  
  
We did our little 3 way phone thing. Gordo and I just talked to Miranda and not each other. It was like we didn't even exist to one another.  
  
Just then Miranda and Gordo walks through the door. 


	3. the 1st reunion

MIRANDA'S POV  
  
30 Minutes Earlier  
  
I can't believe that I am home. After what seemed like an eternity in Mexico City. I can't wait to see Lizzie and Gordo. I hope they have missed me. What am I saying I know they have missed me. Lizzie sound really excited when I called her that is until Gordo got on the 3 way. It was like the energy just left. Lizzie and Gordo just were talking to me and not each other. I thought that was totally weird. After Gordo got of the phone I asked Lizzie what was up. She said she rather tell me in person. So to me it sounds really serious, but knowing Lizzie she might over exaggerate the situation.  
  
Miranda starts to walk up to Hillridge High School.  
  
This school looks a lot bigger than my old middle school. If that makes any sense. Sometimes I wish I was still in junior high, or that I never went to Mexico City and had to be separated from Gordo and Lizzie. But like my mom says "Everything must change Mija". And I'm sad to say I agree!  
  
Just then Gordo walks up.  
  
"Miranda!" he yells out! Gordo starts to run towards me and embrace me in a super strong and super long hug. All I could do was laugh. I really missed him a lot.  
  
"I thought we were supposed to meet by the lockers" I said.  
  
"I was, but I figured you didn't know where you were going so I waited for you out here" said Gordo.  
  
Mind you he was still hugging the crap out of me. After a few more seconds of embracing each other he finally let me go.  
  
"Miranda I have missed you so much" says Gordo.  
  
"I have missed you to Gordo. You look almost the same, except you grew an inch and your hair is longer. But it fits you" I said.  
  
"Thanks you look the same too. Except you look a little more mature. And that's a good thing" says Gordo.  
  
"You think I have matured" I said.  
  
"I said you look mature. That doesn't mean you have matured" said Gordo jokingly.  
  
I playfully push him to the side.  
  
"So tell me everything about Hillridge High" I said still laughing.  
  
"It's basically the same as Hillridge Middle. Kate is still popular".  
  
I grimaced at the fact that Kate was still popular. She is nothing but a witch.  
  
"Ethan is still popular and clueless as ever. Tudgeman is still a geek and he still has a crush on Lizz..." said Gordo.  
  
Gordo trailed off when he mentioned Lizzie's name. I knew he was still hurting from their break-up. I knew Gordo and Lizzie would talk to me when they were ready. Then it dawned on me that Gordo didn't go inside to the lockers because he wasn't ready to see Lizzie.  
  
"Gordo, when was the last time you saw Lizzie" I asked.  
  
Gordo, really looked like he didn't want to answer the question. He looked confused, sad, and angry all at once.  
  
"You don't have to answer that Gordo" I said.  
  
"Thanks Miranda for understanding" Gordo said.  
  
"Let's go inside now" I said.  
  
"O.K." Gordo said, kind of sadly.  
  
Gordo didn't seem too excited about going inside, but what other choice does he have. He has to face Lizzie sooner or later. Today it is sooner. As soon as we walked in we both spotted Lizzie by the lockers. I heard Gordo say "It's now or never" to himself. This moment was defiantly now. 


	4. Gordo's Thoughts

Hey guys. Sorry for the lack of updates but my computer was broke for a long time. Anyway thanks for the reviews. Warning this story is going to take a lot of turns and a new character will be added. Keep reviewing! Still don't own Lizzie.  
  
G POV  
  
45 minutes earlier.  
  
I had been waiting outside of Hillridge High for a while now. I was here before anybody else was. I had a lot of things on my mind. First was the fact that Miranda was coming home after being gone so long. I don't think she realizes how much I missed her. I can't wait to see her so we can talk like we use to before she left. The second thing I had on my mind was the fact that this is the first time I will see Lizzie since she broke-up with me and broke my heart in the process. I remember that night like it was yesterday. If I could I would like to forget it. She just wants us to be best friends. RIGHT! How can you be friends with someone that you love so much it hurts. I remember the first time I heard Lizzie's voice since she shattered my heart. Miranda had called me on her three way to tell me she was coming back home and to school, Lizzie was on the other line. She had asked Miranda a question and in that very moment my stomach turned into knots. After the 3-way Lizzie left me a email saying that we should be friends for ourselves and Miranda's sake, and to put all the relationship drama behind us. I don't know why, but a gave her a reply and agreed with her.  
  
Just then Lizzie walks into the building not noticing Gordo sitting under the tree.  
  
OMG, she is so beautiful. How could I still be mad at her. Everything that she does still makes my heart melt. Like the way she carries her books across her chest, like she is guarding herself from something. Or when she gets nervous, she makes the cutest yet sexiest faces. Dang, if I'm acting like this from a far how will I act when we finally get face to face.  
  
Just then Miranda walks onto the school grounds.  
  
"Miranda" I yelled.  
  
I ran up to her and gave her an extra tight hug. My Lord Miranda looked so good. I think that's why I gave her that very long hug. Sometimes me and Miranda would have these long talks about the future, and what our lives would be like. For awhile I had forgotten all about Lizzie until I said something about Tudgeman. In the instant all the pain and hurt came rushing back to hug heart. And Miranda knew it. Then she asked me that dreaded question.  
  
"Gordo when was the last time you seen Lizzie"?  
  
God, I was trying to forget that Miranda. But how could she know, we haven't really talked in over a year. I guess Miranda could see the disgust in my face so she just dropped the subject and suggested we go inside. As soon as we got there, I spotted the one thing I loved the most but also dreaded. LIZZIE. I guess it's now or never. 


	5. Finally, I understand

Hey guys this is chapter five. Hope you enjoy. Still don't own Lizzie. Keep reviewing please. This is a long one!  
  
"Miranda! Come here and give me a hug" Lizzie yelled.  
  
"Hey Lizzie" Miranda exclaimed.  
  
They embrace each other for a long time as tears of joy comes down their face.  
  
"It's so good to see you again" cried Lizzie.  
  
"You too! I have missed ya'll so much" said Miranda.  
  
Meanwhile Gordo stares at his two best friends and he can't help but be excited about their reunion. Miranda and Lizzie keeps hugging one another for a very long time. People were walking past them giving these weird looks.  
  
ANIMATED LIZZIE: Mind your business people. I am feeling very emotional right know.  
  
Miranda notices them too.  
  
"Gosh what are they looking at. Haven't they seen two people hug before" said Miranda.  
  
"Well yeah! But I don't think they have seen two girls hug, kiss each other on the cheeks and cry at the same time" laughs Gordo.  
  
"Well yeah! But I don't think they have seen two girls hug, kiss each other on the cheeks, and cry at the same time" laughs Gordo. "You might be giving off the wrong signals" Gordo says still laughing.  
  
"Gordo" yells Lizzie and Miranda!  
  
Lizzie just realized that this was the first time she said something to Gordo. Hike this is the first time she has seen Gordo in weeks. He still looked so good Lizzie thought to herself. All she could do was stare at him.  
  
Gordo was feeling the same. She looked so pretty he thought. I really miss kissing and holding her like she was a baby. Gosh, did I mention how beautiful she is. All Gordo could do was stare.  
  
Miranda looked at them and laughed to herself this moment is priceless Miranda thought.  
  
For a couple of moments Lizzie and Gordo only stared at each other while Miranda was smiling at the both of them. Finally Lizzie broke the silence.  
  
"Gordo I didn't mean to yell at you" said Lizzie apoligitically.  
  
"It's alright. It kinda reminded me of when we were in junior high" said Gordo smiling.  
  
ANIMATED LIZZIE: He still melts my heart away when he smiles.  
  
"Um, Gordo" starts Lizzie.  
  
Gordo cuts her off. "Lizzie wait. The way I ended things was not very mature of me, I guess I was just hurt. The thought of you not loving me the way I loved you kind of came as a shock" said Gordo.  
  
Miranda looks on sort of confused. Lizzie just listened with some emotion showing her face.  
  
"Even though I am still hurting, I know how to cope with my feelings. I am really willing this time to put everything behind us and become best friends again" said Gordo.  
  
"Gordo, I thought we agreed to do that when I emailed you" said Lizzie.  
  
"I just said that because I wanted Miranda to feel at home when she came back" said Gordo.  
  
"O.K. I know that you guys broke-up but I am still a little confused about what happened" said Miranda.  
  
"Miranda me and Gordo have not been talking to each other since we broke- up" said Lizzie.  
  
"I know that, but neither one of you have filled me in with the details" said Miranda.  
  
"I will tell you later" said Lizzie.  
  
"Look Gordo, I know I hurt you, but you have to believe me when I say that, that was not my intention. I love you so much as my best friend, and at one point my boyfriend, but things started to change. The change happened with me not you. It happened slowly but, I started to miss our friendship. I just wanted things to go back to the way they used to be. Before I started developing feelings for you, and before Miranda left. I was not ready for a boyfriend that had such an intense love for me, and I didn't know how to tell you" said Lizzie.  
  
"I understand now but it still hurts" said Gordo.  
  
"I know and I am so sorry! But I know in my heart that I made the right decision" Lizzie said.  
  
"Now that everything is clear and out in the open, can I see a make-up hug" said Miranda.  
  
Sometimes Miranda does not know when to leave well enough alone thinks Gordo.  
  
"I am fine with that if you are Gordo" said Lizzie.  
  
"Sure" said Gordo.  
  
And with that Lizzie and Gordo gave each other a hug. 


	6. Three amigos

Hey guys! This is chapter six, it is way shorter than chapter five. Nothing really interesting happens here, but it is necessary. Still don't own any Lizzie.  
  
"My God, I have to hug her. I guess it won't be that bad, I mean me and Lizzie have kissed before certainly I can hug her" thinks Gordo.  
  
"You sure this is o.k. Gordo" says Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah! I am sure" said Gordo.  
  
ANIMATED LIZZIE: Here goes nothing.  
  
And with that Gordo and Lizzie embraced each other. After twenty seconds they let each other go.  
  
"Now doesn't that make everything better" said Miranda.  
  
ANIMATED LIZZIE: Sure it makes everything better in another dimension maybe.  
  
"Me too" said Lizzie convincingly.  
  
"Now that that's all over with. I need some help getting around school" said Miranda.  
  
"Oh yeah! We will help you. It's not that hard once you get use to it's" said Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah! It's easy. All the classes relate to each by the sections they are in. Like math is in the A section of school, performing arts is in the B section, and English is in C section" said Gordo.  
  
"Wait a minute! You're confusing me" said Miranda.  
  
"Don't worry Miranda. You will get it" said Lizzie.  
  
After Lizzie and Gordo explained to Miranda how to get through the high school, they all went to their homeroom class. Fortunately all three of them had the same homeroom.  
  
"This feels so right. The three amigos back together again" said Miranda.  
  
"I know it almost feels like you never left" said Lizzie.  
  
"Yes it did. I felt like a piece of my self was missing when you weren't here Miranda" said Gordo.  
  
"That was so sweet Gordo. I did feel weird without you guys being around" said Miranda.  
  
ANIMATED LIZZIE: I have to admit it. It was hard when Miranda was not around.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean Miranda" said Gordo.  
  
The homeroom teacher walks into the class and introduces her self.  
  
"Welcome to your first year of Hillridge High Miranda" said Gordo.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda just smirked.  
  
For Lizzie she felt that this was going to be a complicated sophomore year. 


End file.
